The Afterworld
by Ascot no miko
Summary: *cough* Over-used plot alert. The Ellimist sends YET ANOTHER person to help the AMs. *rolls eyes*


The After World  
  


Prologue  
  
My name is Breeya. I won't tell you my last name. I will bet you a million dollars that you already know why. If you don't, then why in the heck are you reading this? Anyway, my life was pretty normal. Until that day.  
Breeya  
  
Hi. This is Marco. Just to say, I don't like the Ellimist at all anymore. So what if he is good. He is an inter-galatic pain-in-the-butt.   
Marco  
  
  
Don't mind Marco. He is insane.   
Jake Rachel Cassie Tobias Aximili  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Breeya  
  
  
I was walking home from soccer with my best friend Erin. We had won the game 6 to 1. I, myself, had stopped the other team's strikers and midfield from scoring all but once, and Erin had scored two goals. We were feeling pretty cocky, to say so at least.   
  
That was one sweet goal you had there. I said.  
  
Erin started to gloat. I do believe you mean two sweet goals, Miss Defensive Back. We both cracked up.  
  
Well, bye. Erin said, as we reached her house, Seeya at practice tomorrow.  
  
'Kay, bye, I replied. I then started off toward my house.  
  
Well, well, Breeya, are you feeling good today?  
  
I said, Who said that?  
  
Come with me, Breeya,and I will show you all you need to know.  
  
Then I was transported to a weird place that was magical beyond my wildest dreams. It was like I could see the inside and the outside of everything all at once. Trust me, unless you've seen it, you would not believe it.  
  
Breeya, I am the Ellimist. I have need of you to Protect a boy named Tobias. Once you protect him, find his friends, and they will protect you back. Good luck.  
  
What do you mean, Mr. Mist. guy? I yelled, Who is Tobias?  
  
Breeya, you posses the power of change. Find the others and you will join them in their fight.  
  
With that, he disappeared.  
  
I yelled again, Mr. Mist guy? Hey, where in the heck am I? But he wouldn't answer me. He was gone.  
  
I grumbled to myself, I know that sometimes teams are jealous when we beat them, but this is a little much.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard animal screams of terror. I ran and saw a group of animals fighting off a group of aliens. I almost fainted with shock at the sight of the aliens, but I figured, heck with it, I'm going to wake up from this dream soon anyway (I hope) so I might as well make the most of it.  
  
With that, I jumped in and kicked high up and hit the alien in the chest. He was surprised that I showed up, and well, I didn't blame him.   
  
He started to attack me but I flipped backward out of the way (in case you were wondering, I've played soccer for eight years, gymnastics for ten, and I am a black belt in karate). I was almost starting to see why Mr. Mist choose me.  
  
Sad to say, that feeling didn't last long. I saw a bird fall out of the sky. The bladed alien was going to kill the animal that was attacking him. I jumped and tried to knock the alien out of the way, but I couldn't.   
The alien was surprised to see me and misaimed his shot. The blade cut me in the shoulder and I fell back, feeling the blood rise from my cut. I stayed conscious long enough to see a tiger take down that alien. Then I fainted.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Cassie  
  
  
We were fighting for our life. The Ellimist had brought us to the Hork-Bajir world, and let's just say, the Controllers were everywhere. This was the third battle we had been in and it didn't look like we were going to make it.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, a flash of auburn hair shot passed me. I recovered from the shock and saw a girl around my age kick a Hork-Bajir hard and then flip backward. Either this girl was really brave, or she had a massive suicide mission. I started to think it was the second one when I saw what she did next.   
  
She saw Tobias fall and dove in front of him, just before a bladed arm cut into her shoulder, aiming for Tobias. She landed hard and didn't move. With that girl rushing in, the Hork-Bajir were distracted. We finished off the rest of them and demorphed.  
  
Huh...what? Tobias said, regaining consciousness, Hey who is that?  
  
Let me back up and explain. The Ellimist wanted us to stop the Yeerks for a brief period, and free some Hork-Bajir that would later become part of a great battle. Naturally, we all argued constantly about going, but in the end, of course we went. What could be more fun than almost getting killed three times in one day, Marco had said earlier in the battle  
  
Soon, the refugee Arn started coming back from their hiding spot in the trees. They were leading us to a secret hiding spot deep in the caverns. Well, we had to use a little persuasion, but eventually we got them to do it.  
  
But now that we had this girl here, we were more than glad to have the Arn. They set right to work on the girl and healed her wound. But she was still unconscious and we had to carry her to the caverns, which luckily, wasn't far. Just another 100 feet or so. Then we carried her there and laid her on some kind of bed to rest.  
  
The girl was about my size with short auburn hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail. She was thin but she had broad shoulders. She was around my age but that was about all I could get considering that she was unconscious.  
  
Tobias was out scouting around and while he was gone we made merry conversation.  
  
Now this sucks, Marco said said, We barely escape with our lives only to have some other girl come and almost get killed? This is pathetic!  
  
Shut-up Marco! Rachel yelled, She saved Tobias's life and you are just mad because you and Jake had to carry her a little bit. Who cares?  
  
Then Tobias came walking in. Everyone looked at him surprisingly because he was a bird when he went to look around. Then we noticed him carrying a bag with him.  
  
What's that, Tobias? Jake asked.  
  
Tobias said, I think it's the girl's. I would have checked but Hork-Bajir controllers are everywhere.  
  
We all started to look in the bag. There was soccer gear (shin guards, cleats), a soccer ball, a jacket, a pair of sandals, some wind pants, an extra t-shirt, a brush, and some hair binders in the main bag. On the side pocket was some Advil, a book (Island of the Blue Doplins), and karate gear with some nun chucks.  
  
The shoes were on the ground. Tobias said, I just threw them in.  
  
Marco said, This girl is starting to really scare me. Nun chucks? Advil? You think that she's trouble? He looked inside the bag. On the tag on the inside was her name. Breeya.  
  
Then the Breeya or whatever started to wake up. Huh?.. Hey, what are you doing in my bag?  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Breeya  
  
  
When I woke up the first thing I saw was some kids looking in my bag. That made me sort-of mad, but not really. I mean, see if I care. There was nothing incriminating in there, so why should I worry?  
  
The kids looked nice enough. There were three boys and two girls.  
  
The first boy was tall and had brown hair. He looked very serious as if he was deciding what to do about me. He made me sort-of nervous.  
  
The girl standing closest to me was really pretty. She was tall with blond hair and I so envied her right from the start. I don't put globs of make-up on like some girls do, but this girl didn't have any make-up on, it seemed. Her blue eyes bore into me like she was analyzing me. Another one to worry about, I guess.  
  
The second girl was as short as me and had a calm peaceful look on her face. She had dark brown hair and skin and she was looking at me, but not as much as the other two. I noticed that she was also, out of the corner of her eye looking at a, well, a colorful looking monkey or something. It had weird feathers.  
  
Another boy was barely paying attention to me. He was looking out the entrance for intruders or something. He had shaggy blond hair and cloudy blue eyes. I could barely see his eyes because he basically never looked at me.  
  
The last boy was looking as incredibly at my karate gear as he was me. He was short with dark brown hair, only a little lighter than the girl's, and olive skin. He was looking almost amused but serious as well.  
  
the tall serious boy said, I'm Jake. What is your name?  
  
Before I could answer, the short amused boy spoke up. Her name is Breeya, Jake. It says so here.  
  
I got up and took my karate gear from his hands.  
  
You have no business in my bag, umm... What's your name?  
  
The boy smiled. It's Marco. I was just trying to see what you were like and, maybe,umm, why you're here. All I found out is that your in karate and you play soccer.  
  
Gymnastics, too. I have an extra leotard in the other side pocket. You know, you could have waited until I woke up. I would have told you, you know. I said, becoming angry.  
  
He started to say something else but the tall blond girl spoke up before him. Shut up Marco. My name is Rachel, that's Cassie, and the boy over there is Tobias.  
  
I asked, my anger fading, Well at least I found him.  
  
What do you mean? Tobias said suspiciously.  
  
Then I told them about the Mr. Mist guy and what he said. They looked amazed.  
  
You mean, he said that you have the power of change? the girl, I think, named Cassie said.  
  
Yeah, and also about joining Toby- whatever's friends. Look, that is all he told me. Nothing else. Just protect him, and his friends will protect me back.  
  
Umm.. Breeya, we have to go talk. Will you wait here a minute? Jake said.  
  
I replied, Might as well.  
  
Chapter 4  
Marco  
  
  
We can't just leave her here. I said, Even though we had trouble with David, we can't just say, Beat it, we don't want you. I said, thinking about what had happened with David.   
I was trying to convince Rachel that this girl was okay. I don't know why, I just got this feeling that I could trust her.  
  
Look Marco, we can't tell her who we are either! Rachel practically shouted. Rachel had suddenly changed sides. We were arguing and no one else was interfering. They were just staring at us and at each other.  
  
You guys, Cassie said quietly, She has the power of change. Or, at least, the Ellimist says she does and I think that maybe she was meant to be here. Maybe.  
  
Rachel said, We made this mistake before and I am not going to make it again! That's that!  
  
Oh who cares Rachel, I shouted back, She saves Tobias's life and you don't even care about saving hers? This is pathetic. With that I went to the door and left.  
  
I walked in the room where Breeya was and saw her juggling the soccer ball on her knees. She was looking sad. And lonley. And scared. And...oh you get the point.  
  
Are you okay? I asked.  
  
Why does Rachel hate me? she asked, looking forlorn.  
  
You...You heard us? I said, surprised. She nodded. You were yelling. I wasn't spying.  
  
With that I told her about David, how his family was Yeerks,how he had betrayed us. All through the story, she seemed to get angrier and angrier. Once I was done she spoke.  
  
Is that what this is all about? she started, sounding quiet, Look Marco, I'm not like this David kid. He was a gutless weasel with an ego problem. His parents were Yeerks, or whatever. He had no place to stay. You all have a place to stay. And so do I. Well, at least when I was on Earth, I did. I am not like him. The mist guy said I should help, and if this isn't a dream, I don't want to die or get trapped the way he did.  
  
I looked over her shoulder and noticed that everyone had come in. But I let her continue.  
  
Life is sort-of like that. If you save my life, which you all did, I need to help you. I owe you all my life, Marco. If you wanted, you could have left me there and let me die. But you didn't. Why?  
  
Rachel said, making Breeya turn around, You saved Tobias's life. We couldn't let you die. Look, I'm sorry for what I said. Now we will tell you what we are.  
  
Then, we told her about the Yeerks and everything she needed to know.  
  
Chapter 5  
Breeya  
  
  
I couldn't believe it. Aliens? Invading slugs? I almost ran out of there screaming that they were lunatics. But I realized that this was real. Also, I didn't know where I would run. So I stayed put.  
  
Then Cassie said that I had to acquire a bird. Tobias demorphed (?) and went to get one. I took my shirt and shorts off to reveal my leotard. Marco looked at me questionably.  
  
I had gymnastics right after school, and karate right after that. I usually don't have soccer, but I had a game today, so I had a pretty full day.  
  
They all stared at me. It isn't that hard, I said, and gave them a look. Then Tobias came in.   
  
This is a _garbiellia_. He said, holding an all-white bird with silver stripes, It is like an eagle almost, except smaller, as small as a falcon. It is really fast and strong. Or at least, that's what the Arn say.  
  
Touch it, Cassie said, Acquire it's DNA. The you can morph.  
  
I touched the bird-like creature and to my amazement, it became calm, just like they said it would. I took my hand off and said, Now what?  
  
Cassie said, Now you think about becoming the bird. Imagine turning into the _garbiellia_. Think about the color and the shape. Imagine flying, flying up in the sky. Think about your arms turning into wings. Go ahead, try.  
  
W...Will it hurt? I asked, scared but interested.  
  
No, of course not. It will just seem strange. Just watch out for it's instincts  
  
With that, I thought about becoming this gar-bird. I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice when I had started to change. Then all of a sudden, I saw something. I had feathers!   
  
Then I realized I was shrinking. It was like I was falling and falling but I didn't land.   
  
I could hear my bones shifting and hollowing. And then...   
  
My whole body turned white. Perfectly white. I looked like a ghost!  
  
Silver stripes tore down my back and my hands became wings. The feathers appeared on my wrists and covered up the totally disgusting sight.  
  
Then I was done.  
  
I looked up at my new friends with a look of (I hope) confusion. I didn't understand what they were talking about, the animal was there too. While I was sitting there feeling confused, the instinct showed up.  
  
What the other kids didn't realize is that the _garbiella _was very fast and strong. This certain one was very hungry, so hungry that Tobias barely looked appetizing. Birds and small animals that size were the _garbiellia's _normal food. But the bird was so strong and quick that it could take down a deer for lunch. Or a small human.   
  
Namely, the boy named Marco.   
  
Chapter 6  
Rachel  
  
  
Breeya sat there for a second and I figured that she was taking control of her morph. Then I realized that I was probably wrong. I mean, it was her first morph and she might be--  
  
All of a sudden, Breeya lunged at Marco. He was surprised by the attack and wasn't prepared. Not at all.   
  
Breeya's morph turned out to be very fast and obviously very strong. I knew we should have listened to the Arn! Marco was down and he wasn't getting up without help.  
  
Luckily, Cassie was there. She grabbed Breeya away and held the bird while it struggled.  
  
Cassie said, Breeya gain control of your morph. Remember the Ellimist? We are your friends. Breeya! Gain control!  
  
Breeya stopped struggling. She gazed up at Cassie and sort of shook herself. Then she just waited.  
  
Cassie said, after helping a bleeding Marco up. Marco was starting to morph a gorilla to get rid of the cuts. Breeya? Are you there? The bird nodded. (A very strange thing I have to tell you.)  
  
Okay Breeya. You can talk to us by directing your thoughts at us. Try it, okay?  
  
After a moment, I heard her. Hello?  
  
Hi Breeya. I said, Thanks for beating Marco up. He was beginning to annoy me.   
  
Very funny He said. I grinned.  
  
I'm so sorry, Marco. I couldn't get control of the morph. Man, is this thing hungry. Breeya said.  
  
It's fine Marco replied, Nothing Super Marco couldn't take care of.  
  
Well Breeya, Jake said, Are you ready to try flying?  
  
Uhhhh....Sure! She said  
  
Then we all morphed into our bird of prey morphs and took off. Breeya was wobbly at first, but she got the hand of it. She adorered flying. She just wouldn't shut up about it. It made smile inside, thinking about the first time I flew.  
  
Chapter 7  
Breeya  
  
  
This was amazing!! I absolutely LOVED it. Love with all the letters capitalized. L-O-V-E to the max.  
  
I LOVE this!! It is the greatest!! I said  
  
Yeah, we know. Marco said. I knew that I wouldn't shut-up, but you wouldn't either if you were flying. Oh, flying. This was the life.  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of red light.  
  
Aghhhhhhh! I heard Marco yell.  
  
What's wrong? Jake said.  
  
I'm hit!! Agghhhhh! Marco yelled back.  
  
Dracon Beam! Cassie shouted.  
  
A WHAT?!! I said, confused.  
  
Just get Marco! Tobias said, diving toward the ground. I can't get him!  
  
I saw Marco fall. He was to far below me for me to get him. He fell and landed hard.  
  
A Hork- whatever ran toward him and roughly picked him up.  
  
Garflesh got morka Huthrin Andalite. The leader said into a communicator thingie on his wrist. The entire group of aliens started to run off.  
  
Jake, we have to do something. Fast! Cassie said.  
  
Okay, let's attack Jake replied.  
  
Let's do it! (Do I really have to tell you who said that?) (Okay, okay, it was Rachel.)  
  
I dove down and caught the leader by surprise. He dropped Marco, and I dove and picked him up.  
  
Thanks Breeya.....ummm, where are we going? He said, confused.  
  
Huh? Oh right, sorry caught up in morph. This thing is so hard to control. I mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
You're starting to scare me Breeya. Really.  
  
With that there was a flash of light and we were in a different place. I stood up. Huh? I was human! But I hadn't demorphed! What is going here. Where were we?  
  
Hey, where are we? Marco asked after he had stood up. We couldn't see the others.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Marco  
  
  
Hey, where are we? I asked. This wasn't in the forest. Heck, this wasn't even in the cavern. We were in a blue mist. It was thick.  
  
I heard Breeya say. Marco, where are you? I looked around. She had disappeared.  
  
I'm over here. Can you hear me?  
  
No, I can't. I'm answering voices in my head. They are telling me to kill you. She replied sarcastically.   
  
Then I saw her emerge. Even ten feet away from me I could barely see her.  
  
Where are we? she asked. I was just as confused as she was. Where were we?  
  
I didn't see this place while we were flying. I said. I was trying to find a way out.  
  
I don't think that we flew here, Marco. she replied, Something brought us here.  
  
I asked.  
  
Could be... but what was the Ellimist's enemy again? she said, looking around.  
  
Crayak. But it can't be....can it?  
  
We were two sad lost kids. With no clue on what had happened.  
  
Chapter 9  
Jake  
  
  
We all were fighting for our life. Just winning this battle could mean life or death. We were teetering on the edge of life and death.  
  
Again.  
  
Anyway, after we beat the Hork-Bajir, we flew in the sky looking for Marco and Breeya. They both had just disappeared.  
  
Where could they be? I asked. There was no way that they could have just disappeared like that. In the time it took to beat the Yeerks, they could not have flown away so quickly. It was impossible. We would still be able to see them.  
  
I don't know. Do you think that a Hork-Bajir got them? Tobias asked, confused as I was.  
  
I saw Breeya grab Marco and fly off. But then they both just disappeared. Rachel said, joining us.  
  
Disappeared? I asked  
  
As in, poof, one minute they are there, one minute they are not. Rachel said.  
  
Really? Tobias said.  
  
Poof.  
  
This is NOT good. I said.  
  
Really, Jake? Really? Rachel said sarcastically. I think that she was really becoming worried now, even though she didn't show it.  
  
Okay. Land, demorph, remorph, and begin a search. If we can find them in those two hours, we are going back to the valley. Tobias, you and Ax go there now and see if they are there, if not, come back and search with the rest of us. I said, already flying off.  
  
I hope we find them. Tobias said, going after Ax.  
  
I do too, Tobias. I do too. I replied.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
Breeya  
  
  
Marco and I were staying together, lost in this odd world. What was going on here?? We had talked about it as we walked but we hadn't come to any conclusions yet.  
  
Hey, I think that this is where the Arn used to live. He said, his eyes brightening, We should morph Hork-Bajir.  
  
I asked, giving him a look, Oh yeah, I don't even HAVE a Hork-Bajir morph, genius! I hit him in the shoulder.   
  
He shrugged me off, Fine. But if I'm correct, the Hork-Bajir resistance should be around here.  
  
I am SO not following anything you say. I said.  
  
It wil be explained later, Come on! He said, running off. I had no choice but to follow him.  
  
We were off and running. Flat out, really no reason to, but we wanted answers, and running might get us answers.   
_  
Should I continue??? Yes, I know that the plot is WAY over-used, I wrote this for no reason. Please don't spam._


End file.
